


Stabilizing Element

by MariGrayson



Category: Kingdom Come (Comics)
Genre: F/M, it's p much all kingdom come so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: Collection of Mar'i/Ibn one shots.





	1. Tucked In

The world was still dark when he felt the bed dip and a warm body crawled in next to him, tucking their head underneath his chin as his arm slid over what he felt he could assume was Mar'i's waist.

"Long day?" Ibn murmured, eyes still closed and his breath making the hair at the top of her head flutter. She had left their bed at six o'clock this morning to get ready for work as he watched her, the neat routine she had established amused him in a way he couldn't put a finger on. It was always the same, the only changes that happened were those that came from interruptions from outside forces (he had snuck up on her more than once to wrap his arms around her and nibble at his ear). She had gone to work not long after and patrolled where she was scheduled to.

And now she was back, body fit snugly against his as they breathed one another in.

"Mm-hm." She hummed an affirmative lowly and slid a leg between his, bringing them even closer than they already were. Though their limbs weren't as tangled as they possibly could be.

They were both too tired for that, Ibn decided as his middle finger made circles under her shirt, on the skin at the base of Mar'i's spine. Her breathing became more even as his hand made its way up higher on her back, the movements soothing her into relaxation, the muscles in her shoulders and back untensing as he worked his way over her skin.

"Is tomorrow your day off, Love?"

She hummed again, the sound even more drowsy this time. Ah the objective had been obtained, Mar'i was relaxing. He felt her tuck herself against him even further and smiled, eyes opening just enough to sneak a look down at her.

It was a good night to be by the one you loved.


	2. Planet Krypton Casual

"Mar'i, are you sure you want to go to dinner with those two?" He had finished removing his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, the crisp white it was in the morning now wrinkled from a day of work. Their eyes met in the mirror as she pulled on the most casual items in her closet and he wondered why they were lowering themselves to dining at a newly renovated Planet Krypton of all places.

"I told you that you didn't have to come, Ibn." Mar'i's eyes looked smug – they looked like she had won something against him (and maybe she had and he hadn't noticed) but she turned away from the mirror too soon for him to understand what that smug smile was saying to him.

"Yes, but you always tell me I don't have to come, my love." He pulled off his button up and tossed it into a pile of clothes on the floor (marrying a superhero and going into a more respectable line of business had made him busier but had also made him messier) before yanking off his undershirt and grabbing a pair of jeans (before meeting her, he had never worn jeans) because Planet Krypton was as casual as one could get. "What do I wear with jeans, Mar'i?"

She herself was pulling on a pair of well-worn Keds and she looked at him, cocked her head sideways (her hair fell like a waterfall, beautiful) at him and pointed into their closet.

"I got you a t-shirt and a jacket I thought you would like."

Ibn pulled a face and got dressed.

This was how he ended up on what could only be called a double date, with the two most obnoxious people the world could have churned out, in a t-shirt and a semi-fashionable (but casual) jacket in a newly renovated and rejuvenated Planet Krypton. And he had agreed to it, which was even more ridiculous. He had willingly decided to come with his wife to see her friends. Giovanni Zatara, who feared anyone bigger than him but would not stop making jokes in the face of a threat, and his girlfriend, Avia Free, whom everyone was afraid of and would let her boyfriend make jokes in the face of a threat if she could get him out of it.

She, however, only tolerated his jokes so far.

Mar'i had abandoned them to find the bathroom (and probably to look at the artifacts they had on display, a memory of the last time their world had decided to end) and he was stuck entertaining her friends. Avia had always thought he was handsome but had never trusted him. Ibn didn't care what Gio thought of him (but he knew it was something along the lines of 'the guy has a stick up his ass' which Mar'i had laughed at).

"Mar'i's been gone for a long time," Gio commented, his words hanging in the air awkwardly before he twitched his eyebrows and took a swig of his drink.

"Mhm," Avia hummed her response and drank what was left of her beer (the bottle looked like something from a dollhouse in her hand).

"So, Ibn," Gio started again, more confident. "I didn't think you'd actually be out to slum it with us tonight."

"Do you think the stick is stuck so far up that I wouldn't say yes to having fun with my wife?" He took a sip of his own drink, keeping his eyes on Gio's.

He watched as Gio's eyebrows moved to meet his hairline in surprised amusement.

"We just didn't expect you to come to Planet Krypton again, that's all." Gio took another swig of his drink to keep from laughing. "Right, Ave?"

"Mhm," she hummed another response as she watched the two, wondering when Ibn would take his opportunity and scare Gio. "I thought you'd fake some work incident, like you did the last time we were all together." She smiled her toothy smile and shrugged, leaning back in her chair.

Ibn suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He had no excuses to make and didn't need to justify himself to anyone.

The short conversation had lapsed back into an awkward silence, as he watched Avia and Gio exchange smiles (and he thought he saw Gio's hand where Avia's dress ended and her skin began, just as Avia's hand rose to rest on the back of Gio's chair) and get caught up in their own world before realizing that it was quiet again. No one attempted to penetrate the silence.

And the silence stretched. A pregnant pause turned into something else and Gio stirred his drink with a straw, the ice clinking around the sides of the glass the only sound at the table. Avia politely raised her eyebrows when she made eye contact with Ibn (which they both promptly broke). Gio started to make a gesture with his hands, as if he was about to tell a joke, then he dropped them and tapped on the table to keep his fingers busy.

It felt like it would stretch on forever. Ibn checked his watch – Mar'i hadn't even been gone for ten minutes and yet, it felt like an eternity. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

Then Gio pointed and waved to someone behind Ibn – Mar'i.

"Oh, thank God," Avia sighed sharply as Mar'i slid into her seat.

"Ah, the light of my life," Ibn smiled as if nothing had transpired in her absence and draped his arm over the back of her chair. "It seems like you were gone for an eternity."

Mar'i's eyebrows pulled together, incredulous. "It was only five minutes, Ibn."

"It just felt like a long time, Mar'i, I think the three of us can agree on that." Avia shrugged and shook her head, a silent don't ask if there ever was one.

"Yeah, Mar," Gio's eyebrows rose in faux concern. "You were gone so long Ibn started to forget what you look like."

"Shut up, Gio." Avia and Mar'i intoned simultaneously and took sips of their drinks (a coke had magically appeared where Avia's beer had been).

And somehow, Ibn immediately felt more at ease.


End file.
